


leave me with a long aftertaste

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung is Bad At Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, Rochan - Freeform, i'm gonna make that into a tag too bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: hwiyoung really likes the way taeyang pulls him into his chest. too bad he's doesn't have any feelings for him. (at least, that's what he tell himself.)
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	leave me with a long aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seven wonders and then there's you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506780) by [moresparkles (sleepytroublebubble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytroublebubble/pseuds/moresparkles). 



> not beta'd and i am very tired and very out of practice with writing (as evidenced enough by my last fic), so this is a half asleep ramble that should be properly edited. at some point.
> 
> i present to you, as per usual: totally self indulgent fic. also because i really just miss hugs and kisses. this is probably tmi.
> 
> inspired by and dedicated to legendary hwitae fics including but not limited to the above, [adore you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047829) and basically all hwitae works by [stilljunhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui)

He’s addicted to kissing Taeyang.

Of course he is. Who wouldn’t be? That is, if they had a chance to taste his lips. Hwiyoung was fairly certain he had the monopoly on his- well, whatever they were. Definitely not his boyfriend, not really his best friend either. (At least he hopes he has the monopoly, he’s pretty sure Taeyang wouldn’t have time to be kissing anyone else-)

They’re not very good at talking about it, and Hwiyoung is totally fine with that. Or more like, they’ve barely acknowledged what’s happening even though it’s been going on for _months_ and he doesn’t feel the need to agonise over it at all. He most definitely doesn’t stay up until the sun has long gone to bed, debating whether it means anything, or if it’s useless because it doesn’t.

No, Hwiyoung is in control. He doesn’t have feelings for Yoo Taeyang despite them stealing kisses from each other in hidden corners and late hours. It’s just a small (big) part of their friendship. A side effect, if you would. 

That’s what he chants in his mind when he finds himself being tugged along by Taeyang, dragged off to some presumably quiet corner in the third floor of the library.

He gulps as he accidentally makes eye contact with someone he recognises.

Sitting in a booth is Chani, and opposite to him is Rowoon. The poor tutor’s just trying to explain something to his student (who happens to be on the brink of failing), who’s more distracted by what’s often called ‘the Hwitae Shenanigans’. Hwiyoung only knows because his best friend let it slip one day when he was ranting about how exasperated he was by the lack of dialogue between him and Taeyang. More often than not, he wonders if knowing his friends gossip about him and his relationship (or lack of) is a good or bad thing.

Chani stares pointedly, mouthing something that looks an awful lot like ‘ _you’re a dumbass’,_ and Hwiyoungquickly averts his gaze.

It seems Taeyang noticed Hwiyoung was only half there. “You’re not wishing I was someone else, are you?” He teases with a lilting tone.

He shakes his head quickly. Bookcases standing twice as tall as them shelter them away from unwanted eyes. They’re hidden now, and Hwiyoung's breath catches. Soft fingertips dance delicately on his arm and leave goosebumps on their trail. He feels as if he is on fire.

“Good.”

Fingers drag down his side before they dig into his hips, and he lets out a moan. How embarrassing. Hwiyoung loves and loathes the smirk of satisfaction he sees. Taeyang pulls him in even closer, their bodies pressed up together in ways someone wouldn’t be able to tell where one started or the other ended. He desperately hopes his hyung can’t tell his heart is racing. The erratic beat continues to pound in his head.

There isn’t much of a difference in their height, only two centimetres, but Taeyang makes him feel so _small_. He tries to push in further and tilts his face up slightly, but the elder pulls away at the last moment with a smile. It feels like a stupid game of tug of war, but he still craves the thrill.

“Ah ah ah,” Taeyang tuts with a whisper, backing Hwiyoung up against the wall. He shivers as his hyung hovers over him. He can feel a breath against his lips, the ghost of a kiss. “Don’t be so impatient.”

How can he not be impatient? He whines, with the sensation of being stranded at sea, and clutches onto Taeyang’s shirt for the hope that he would finally throw the lifeline.

Then a rush of excitement, because finally. Taeyang leans forward, Hwiyoung closes his eyes. Their lips meet.

It’s nothing like what romance novels describe, with fireworks behind their eyes. Instead, it's soft at first, like his chest is being filled with a wonderful heat that only continues to grow into an all-consuming blaze. His addiction bites lightly on his lip and he whimpers, giving the other the chance to explore the warmth of Hwiyoung's mouth.

The world is spinning and he can’t feel the earth under his feet. It’s always like this with Taeyang. 

They break away and he sucks in a breath of fresh air. Dizzy and drunk off the taste of whatever Taeyang had for lunch and his favourite coffee. That’s what he is.

“Tired already?” Taeyang murmurs, pressing open-mouthed kisses across Hwiyoung's shoulders. He chooses not to answer. Rather, he slips cold hands up the other's shirt and maps out the lay of his body.

Hwiyoung tucks his face into the crook of Taeyang’s neck and breathes him in. It’s intoxicating, like it’s all he’ll ever need. And _oh_ -

“Uh, excuse me.”

They both turn to look at the interruption, Taeyang with a cool look on his face and Hwiyoung is sure his ears are turning bright red at their well, semi-public and compromising position.

It seems the person standing in front of them is taking it much worse, because he’s not even looking at them. “There was a complaint lodged about two people in this area, so could you please leave?”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Juho,” Taeyang drawls with a raised brow, before slipping back into his usual easygoing smile. Gently, he detaches himself from the younger, and suddenly Hwiyoung's body aches for the warmth that it misses.

“I’m technically on duty. Sanghyuk beat me at scissors, paper, rock, so I got the unfortunate pleasure of being the one to tell you off.” Juho’s gaze finally settles on the pair and he snorts. “I doubt you’ll listen but _please_ not in the library. We’re not all interested in seeing your foreplay... And not every monitor will be your friend.”

“Of course hyung."

A cheerful wave from Taeyang and a sigh from Juho later, the two of them are alone together again.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have accidentally left some marks on you.” 

This time, fingers brush against his collarbones. He turns his head in response, and the elder uses his thumb to lift the neck slightly for him to see purple blooming across his shoulder. “It’s alright.”

Taeyang moves his hand away to run it through his hair. It's unfair how effortlessly attractive he makes it look.

Serving up a different kind of smile, Taeyang makes Hwiyoung's heart stutter in a strange way. He blurts out some bullshit excuse, and scurries off, barely able to even bring himself to acknowledge his hyung's goodbye.

(But perhaps, if he had, he’d have seen a wistful look after him.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always highly appreciated and loved ♡


End file.
